


喜欢你💕6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕6⃣️

发现自己仍然保有TS卧室和实验室权限是一个意外。通过Friday他知道自己居然还真有出动钢铁军团的权限。  
眼前的严冬已经阻止不了少年破土而出的蓬勃欲望，悸动的心和无限接近那个人的饥渴几乎将他逼上唯一的出路。  
他做了无数次心理建设，终于下了一个决定。  
哪怕失败，也仅仅是回到最初，至少还能远远望着他⋯或者⋯承受不了失去而⋯再也不见，反正都是不能触碰，远或者近又有什么区别呢？  
凌晨三点，一个所有人都应该进入梦乡的时间，TS不在卧室，不在客厅，所以他应该在实验室。  
这里是男人的禁区。除了他以外只有自己才有通行权，所以不管是出于信任还是其他，Peter知道自己在那人心里多少还是有些份量的。他喜欢这个发现，又害怕只是自己的想象，所以索性放弃去思考，仅凭本能去反应。  
“Fri，你那里有kid最新的数据吗？”  
听到男人的声音，少年的脚步踟蹰了。  
“抱歉，先生，我没有，但是我想您可以问问他本人。”  
Friday的回答让少年心跳加速，她知道自己来了。  
“他已经躲我很久了⋯”男人捏着自己的眉心，言语中透露出深深的无奈。  
Peter听到自己蓦然加速似脱缰一样心跳的声音，他不知道自己表现得那么明显，居然造成了男人的困扰。  
“I am so sorry，Mr.Stark。”少年走了进去，男人一脸的疑惑让他不知道是不是做了一个愚蠢的决定。  
“我只是⋯我只是⋯”他的音调染上哭音，他不明白自己为什么会这样激动，只是表个白都做不到，好像那些决心都离他远去，他会不会嫌弃这样没用的自己？  
“Kid？”男人走过来，微微俯下身，“我想你摘下面罩会比较好。”  
少年一直摇头，哽咽着想维持最后的伪装。  
“好吧，我想你可能会有什么事需要我帮忙，等一会儿你愿意告诉我吗？”  
少年用力点头。  
“那么我们先来探讨一下你的新战衣。”男人顿了顿，“我确信这次使用的是你现在的数据，但是你说很紧，那个⋯Karen应该不会出差错，所以⋯是那里⋯紧吗？”  
男人用下巴指示少年的下腹，成功地让他停止了哭泣，转为尴尬。  
“我⋯”少年从头红到脚，他从没有想到两人会有探讨这个问题的一天。  
但是⋯这是个机会。  
少年解除了战衣，从宽松的衣服中走出来。  
“Dummy，给他拿件衣服。”男人转头轻咒了一声，那个小孩居然在战衣下穿着丁字裤！  
对于一个超过半年没有性生活的正常男人来说，眼前他唯一能接近的美好肉体简直就是赤裸裸的诱惑，他觉得自己快沸腾了。  
“看来是我低估你了。”看到少年的形状，男人吹了声口哨，飞快地转移了视线。“你的脸很好地伪装了你，如果不是亲眼所见，我甚至不敢相信，小姑娘们会为你疯狂的。”  
“⋯不⋯”少年的声音还带着哭后的抽气声，“我不需要⋯”  
他一把拉下自己的头套，露出红红的眼睛，上前一步抓住男人，“我只想你知道一一”  
闭上眼睛的同时堵上了男人的嘴。  
TS僵硬地愣在原地。他还是头一次被个小男孩强吻。可是心底的感觉是什么？他为什么还不推开他？  
那个带着咸味的小嘴唇在他唇上磨擦，还伸出他可爱的小舌头舔他，男人一个没忍住笑出声来。  
“抱歉我不是故意的！”看到少年想埋自己的大红脸，他拍了拍他的肩。  
“用不着害羞，你成功地偷袭了Tony Stark。”男人把Dummy拿来的衬衫抖开，并示意他穿上“你足以自豪。”  
少年红着脸咬着唇把自己的胳膊放进袖子，任男人为他整理衬衫领子，并系扣子。  
往日什么重任都能完成的手指突然不灵活了，男人的呼吸也乱了频率。  
为什么男人都喜欢自己女人穿着自己的白衬衣，Tony现在明白了。以前Papper也穿过他的衣服，但是没让他这样窒息。少年纯洁的眼神，未经事的身体，在他宽松的衣服中是那样充满诱惑，他感觉自己卷入一场惊心动魄的冒险，是猎者也是猎物，可怕的是，他蠢蠢欲动，他不想逃离。


End file.
